boss_battalionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapped Bosses
Scrapped bosses are bosses that Legoblox/TehPootisMan/ReadMyProfile_Pootis (lmao) was too disinterested in making to put into the game. It's almost as though there's really no engagement in making a copypasta crap boss 98% based off of other people's work and designs just to have it break on you. Poor baby. Private Darkshinia and the Sorcerer's Kidney Stones Private Darkshinia was going to be an early-mid game boss, most likely Tier 2. She would've jumped around the map, sniping the players from above (Auna), before coming down to do a spinning attack where she would dual wield guns and spam bullets. Unfortunately, the combination of laziness (ha) plus the fact that the spinning thing didn't quite work out with the Archmage boss (he can't even code fucking spinning like god I thought retards were supposed to love fidget spinners and crap) lead to this boss being scrapped. But it may return one day (no). The Gambler The Gambler (I made that up just now.) (No you fucking didn't.) would've been a boss where the players were locked inside an area with dozens of flashing lights and a massive slot machine (Legoblox played too much Binding of Isaac and jerked off to the gambling room or something). They would've had no way to directly attack the boss. The only ways they'd be able to damage it would've been to either destroy the turrets that popped up, causing them to shoot the boss (literally three to four other fucking bosses from other games like MML), or to for the boss to randomly take damage from the slot machine's outcomes. Train boss (Legoblox saw the abyssal train model Big_Rigs made and went yeah I can do that.) The unnamed train boss would've been a battle where both the enemy train and the players' own train would've had health bars. If the enemy train lost all of its health, the players won. If their train lost all its health, they lose. The train would've broken apart, platform by platform, as it lost health. However, the complexity of the scripts plus the general lack of visual detail lead to this boss being scrapped. DanTDM boss This boss would've been the players, teaming up with two old-school Roblox youtubers known as Fleskhjerta and Jacobthehero2007, as they fought against DanTDM. Unfortunately, the model for DanTDM's first phase or his transformation into a hideous monster for phase 2 were never made. NIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGERNIGGER NIGGER Lunar Demon Eclipsis Eclipsis is the one most likely to become unscrapped, i'm just too lazy to steal more models from Big_Rigs Literally just a stolen model in a stolen arena. My favorite scrapped boss is "Literally just a stolen model in a stolen arena" it was going to be a boss that shoots projectiles or something but ReadMyProfile_Pootis got fucking banned lmao suck my cock.